CF-C1
Standard features and specifications 'Software' * Windows 7 Professional 32 bit * Windows 7 Professional 64 bit * Panasonic Utilities (including Dashboard), Recovery Partition CPU Intel® Core™ i5-2520M vPro™ Processor – 2.5GHz with Turbo Boost up to 3.2GHz – Intel Smart Cache 3MB Storage & Memory Multi touch + digitizer model: 4-8GB SDRAM (DDR3-1333MHz)2,3 Gloved multi touch model: 2-6GB SDRAM (DDR3-1333MHz)2,3 320GB 7200rpm hard drive (shock-mounted flex-connect with quick-release)3 – Optional 128GB reinforced flex-connect SSD3 Display 12.1" widescreen WXGA LED 1280 x 800 – Multi touch + digitizer screen – Gloved multi touch screen External video support up to 1920 x 1200 at 16.7 million colors Intel® QM67 video controller, max. 1557MB shared VRAM for 32-bit4 Anti-glare screen treatment Audio Integrated dual array microphone Intel® high-definition audio compliant Integrated speaker Keyboard volume controls (Dashboard and Fn+F5/F6 keys) Keyboard & Input Multi touch + digitizer screen – Supports bare hand touch and gestures and electronic stylus pen Gloved multi touch screen – Supports bare hand and gloved touch and gestures 6 backlit tablet buttons (5 user-definable) Dashboard Integrated stylus holder 83-key with dedicated Windows® key Electrostatic touchpad with circular scrolling Integrated features 1.3MP webcam Expansion Slots PC card type II x 1 SD card (SDXC) Interface Docking connector 84-pin VGA D-sub 15-pin Headphones/speaker Mini-jack stereo Microphone/line in Mini-jack stereo USB 2.0 (x 3) 4-pin 10/100/1000 Ethernet RJ-45 56K Modem RJ-11 Wireless Optional integrated Gobi™2000 3G mobile broadband Intel® Centrino® Advanced-N 6205 802.11a/b/g/n Bluetooth® v2.1 + EDR (Class 2) Security – Authentication: LEAP, WPA, 802.1x, EAP-TLS, EAP-FAST, PEAP – Encryption: CKIP, TKIP, 128-bit and 64-bit WEP, Hardware AES Slide on/off switch Power Supply Hot-swappable twin lithium ion battery packs (with optional 2nd battery) – 7.4V, typical 6000mAh each battery Battery operation: 6 hours (12 hours with optional 2nd battery)5 Battery charging time: 2.5 hours off, 3 hours on (3 hours off, 4 hours on with optional 2nd battery)5 AC Adapter: AC 100V-240V 50/60Hz, auto sensing/switching worldwide power supply Pop-up, on-screen battery status reporting Battery status LED indicators, including quick view Battery change LED indicators Power Management Suspend/Resume Function, Hibernation, Standby, ACPI BIOS Economy mode Security features Password Security: Supervisor, User, Hard Disk Lock Cable lock slot Trusted platform module (TPM) security chip v.1.2 Computrace® theft protection agent in BIOS6 Intel® Anti-Theft Technology Optional fingerprint reader Optional SmartCard reader Warranty 3-year limited warranty, parts and labor Dimensions & Weight 8.9"(L) x 11.8"(W) x 1.2"/1.7"(H) front/rear 3.28 lbs. (3.73 lbs. with optional 2nd battery) Integrated Options Gobi™2000 3G mobile broadband (EV-DO Rev. A, HSPA) Fingerprint reader SmartCard reader 128GB solid state drive (SSD) Accessories AC Adapter (3-prong) CF-AA6503AM Lithium Ion Battery Pack CF-VZSU66U 4-Bay Battery Charger CF-VCBC11U LIND Car Adapter 120W CF-LNDDC120 LIND Car Adapter 120W Mounting Bracket CF-LNDBRK120 LIND Car/AC Adapter 90W (with USB port) CF-LNDACDC90 LIND Car Adapter 80W CF-LNDDC80 LIND Shutdown Timer CF-LNDLPT InfoCase C1 Vinyl Sleeve TBCC1SLVVN-P InfoCase C1 Leather Sleeve TBCC1SLVLT-P InfoCase C1 Convertible Case TBCC1CASE-P InfoCase C1 Shoulder Strap TBCC1SSTP-P Memory Cards – 2GB DDR3 CF-WMBA1002G – 4GB DDR3 CF-WMBA1004G Desktop Dock with DVD Multi Drive CF-VEBC11U Multi Touch + Digitizer Replacement Stylus CF-VNP016U Gloved Multi Touch Replacement Stylus CF-VNP017U Tether CF-VNT004U 12.1" LCD Protector Film8 CF-VPF16U Other 'Note:'Please consult your reseller or Panasonic representative before purchasing. A full set of Windows XP drivers are available at panasonic.com/toughbook/support. Total usable memory will be less depending upon actual system configuration. 1GB = 1,000,000,000 bytes. The size of the VRAM cannot be set by the user and varies by operating system as well as size of RAM. Windows 7 64-bit max. VRAM is 1696MB with 4GB of memory. Battery performance features such as charge time and life span can vary according to the conditions under which the computer and battery are used. Battery operation and recharge times will vary based on many factors, including screen brightness, applications, features, power management, battery conditioning and other customer preferences. Battery testing results from MobileMark 2007. Requires software and activation to enable theft protection. Accessories and Integrated Options may vary depending on your notebook configuration. For gloved multi touch model only Source ftp://ftp.panasonic.com/computer/toughbookc1/toughbook-c1_specsheet.pdf